Datas marcantes
by KawaiAkaHana
Summary: Cada um tem seu apoio, seu paraiso particular, cada um tem suas dores, cada um tem seus amores,Sasuke sempre soube dos seu desejos mais secretos, ele sempre soube onde era seu lar e que eu dia ia voltar para ela. leve hentai
1. Melhor

Oito... Essa era a idade que eu tinha quando tudo aconteceu não que eu seja de lembrar data, não é isso.

Só que há coisa que não se pode esquecer, não importa o quanto queiramos, e na maioria dos casos queremos muito. Não importa, sempre vai existir alguma coisa que vai fazer você pensar coisas do gênero, por que eu? Por que eu não fiz nada? Talvez se eu fosse... , e infelizmente é esse o tipo de coisa que faz você mesmo sendo igual a mim, se lembrar.

O problema em ter uma data tão gravada em sua mente assim é que você jamais vai ter só uma, se você for contar os fatos importantes que marcam e fazem você se recordar, certamente você vai reparar que tem muito mais tristes do que alegres.

Então por quê? Por que continuar, se você sabe que sem duvida aqueles momentos nunca deixarão de ser acumulado?

A resposta pelo menos para mim é simples:

São aqueles momentos, aqueles que você gosta de se lembrar com mais freqüência, até, talvez uma freqüência exagerada, exatamente como eu.

De novo eu digo, não sou assim, quer dizer, não era, mas quando se tem uma história de amizade e amor igual a minha, com um fim indeterminado igual o meu aí sim você passa a lembrar com extrema freqüência dos momentos bons.

10 anos atrás

Um menino loiro tentava brincava no parquinho de Konoha, se balançava tristemente, e sempre sozinho... Tinha ido tentar joga futebol com as outras crianças, estava tudo bem até que em certa hora os pais de uma delas viram que ele joga com seu filho e avisou aos outros pais que na mesma hora tiraram os seus filhos de perto do menino, por isso, agora, se balançava de forma deprimente, em um pequeno balanço enferrujado devido à chuva, onde havia uma pequena poça de lama, sujando seus velhos e pequenos sapatinhos de criança de oito anos, sem a menor duvida aquilo não importaria, pois quem ligaria para seus sapatos sujos? Não havia ninguém para ligar, não tinha pai, não tinha mãe, e também não tinha a menor idéia de porque não os tinha. Talvez até levasse uma bronca... Pensando bem Iruka-sensei não ia gostar nada daqueles pés sujos, não sem a menor duvida tinha que limpar os pés, apesar de compreensivo iruka-sensei é maníaco por limpeza, entretanto quando já estava disposto a sair viu outra criança, também sozinha, um garoto, extremante branco, como a maioria das pessoas daquela vila, o garoto possuía cabelos pretos e rebeldes e parecia vir em sua direção, aparentava, assim como ele certa tristeza além de uma pose fria e altamente orgulhosa ,pelo que sabia, deveria ser um Uchiha, Iruka-sensei sempre comentava que tinham aquela pose, mas eram boas pessoa, se eram boas pessoas então por quê? Por que ele se encaminhava em sua direção, aparentemente todas as boas pessoas daquela vila o odiavam.

O garoto de cabelos pretos e desgrenhados sentou-se ao seu lado, pensará até em dizer para não fazê-lo seria melhor, se ele avisasse agora não teria chance do garoto sair correndo por orientações paternas depois, seria mais fácil assim...

-_Você é o garoto que todo mundo odeia não é_?- Perguntou o provável Uchiha com uma cara forçadamente de indiferença, não encarando seu novo colega de balanço, desviava o olhar para o chão como se ele fosse a coisa mais fascinante do universo, depois de algum segundo sem resposta tornou a olhar para o outro garoto.

-_Hum, todo mundo parece ter medo de mim_. Disse o outro garoto ainda mais triste do que antes, se controlando para não chorar, o que o outro garoto pensaria dele se o visse chorar? Shinobis não choravam, não era essa a regra?

-_Uchiha Sasuke_ – disse o garoto de cabelos preto novamente encarando o chão, só que dessa vez parecendo envergonhado.

-_O que_?-foi a vez de o menino loiro demonstrar toda sua impaciência e curiosidade quanto ao seu mais novo companheiro, gritando de modo estridente.

-_É meu nome_ – disse o agora conhecido Uchiha Sasuke – _E é falta de educação quando uma pessoa se apresenta não se apresentar_ – disse Sasuke fingindo indignação e superioridade característica dos uchihas.

-_Uzumaki Naruto_ - se apresentou surpreso o menino loiro, mesmo depois dele saber quem ele era, ele realmente não estava entendendo, o que ele queria caçoar da cara dele mais e mais pra se divertir.

-_Você não tem muitos amigos não é_? - disse Sasuke com um sorriso sarcástico.

-_Você provavelmente também não_- disse Naruto encarando Sasuke com certa voracidade e acidez.

-_Realmente, não tenho um futuro grande shinobi como eu não pode ter amigos inúteis como aqueles moleques_- disse Sasuke olhando para onde um bando de crianças brincava de alguma coisa na certa muito divertida.

-_E_? – disse Naruto querendo o resto da explicação, ninguém vinha falar com ele sem mais nem menos.

-_Eu preciso de alguém para brincar de ninja comigo_- disse Sasuke com ar de sabedoria como se tal brincadeira fosse tão importante quanto uma missão rank-s

-_E por que eu_? – perguntou Naruto ainda mais curioso

-_Por que..._ -Sasuke demorou alguns segundo para responder pensando em uma justificativa aceitável, pois a verdadeira não era,** "**você parece tão solitário quanto eu", não, aquele não era uma boa resposta- _por que você parece superior aqueles... - _Sasuke não encontro palavra adequada para defini-los.

-_Idiotas_ - Naruto completou sem perceber.

-_Então você aceita_- afirmou Sasuke com seu ar superior de Uchiha.

-_Se você para de comportar como a ultima bolacha do pacote..._ - disse Naruto sorridente se levantando do balanço seguido por um Sasuke aparentemente feliz.

-_Mas eu sou a ultima bolacha do pacote_ – disse o Uchiha se vangloriando e partindo para brincar com Naruto, e o mesmo se sucedeu no dia seguinte, e no seguinte, e no seguinte também, cada um havia achado o que procurava, um amigo. Apesar disso as pessoas tentavam alertar Sasuke sobre o que eles acreditavam que Naruto era,claro não com os fatos reais já que era proibido tal assunto em Konoha, entretanto ninguem conseguiria fazer Sasuke parar de ir todo dia ao parque ver Naruto, brincar com Naruto, Naruto era seu melhor amigo, seu único amigo.

_Ben, nós não precisamos procurar mais_

_Nós dois encontramos o que estávamos procurando_

_Com um amigo pra chamar de meu_

_Eu nunca ficarei sozinho_

_E você meu amigo verá_

_Você tem um amigo em mim_

_(Você tem um amigo em mim)_

_Ben, você esta sempre correndo aqui e ali_

_(Aqui e ali)_

_Você sente que não é querido em nenhum lugar_

_(nenhum lugar)_

_Se você alguma vez olhar para trás_

_E não gostar do que encontrar_

_Tem uma coisa que você deveria saber_

_Você tem um lugar pra ir_

_(você tem um lugar pra ir)_

_Eu costumava dizer "eu" e "meu"_

_Agora é "nós", agora é "nosso"_

_(Eu costumava dizer "eu" e "meu"_

_Agora é "nosso", agora é "nós")_

_Ben, a maioria das pessoas mandaria você embora (você embora)_

_Eu não escuto uma palavra que eles digam_

_(uma palavra que eles digam)_

_Eles não te vêem como eu te vejo_

_Eu gostaria que eles tentassem_

_Tenho certeza que eles pensariam de novo_

_Se eles tivessem um amigo como Ben_

_(Um amigo)_

_Como Ben_

_(Como Ben)_

_Como Bem_

_(Ben; Michael Jackson)_

Infelizmente por um motivo que Naruto não conhecia até então Sasuke parou de ir, Naruto só foi descobrir na noite seguinte quando Iruka-sensei falou com ele sobre um acontecimento horrível, Sasuke havia deixado de ser a ultima bolacha do pacote e passado a ser o ultimo integrante do seu clã.

Bom deu pra reparar que quem começa narrando e Sasuke ele vai contar a historia de como tudo aconteceu à amizade dele pelo Naruto e o amor pela Sakura, cada capitulo vai ter uma musica que se adéqüe eu duvido que haja melhor que essa

Beijo

QUERO REVIEW PÓ

quero uma beta tb


	2. primeira e única

Oito anos, sem a menor duvida essa data me persegue, com essa idade eu vivi minha pior dor, sem menor divida, é difícil você descobrir que todo seu clã foi morto, ainda me lembro da dor que eu senti, era... era tão forte que simplesmente eu tinha duas hipóteses em minha mente, primeira era reviver meu clã e a segunda era matar o responsável por isso, com o passar do tempo desisti da primeira e me foquei somente na segunda e esqueci tudo. simplesmente tudo que eu, do alto dos meus oito anos tinha conquistado talvez pra vocês não pareça tanto, mas eram simplesmente as coisas mais importantes do mundo pra mim... Coisas não pessoas

Duas garotinhas de oito anos brincavam no quintal da casas de uma delas, duas futuras kunochis, apesar de ignorar este fato por enquanto, Ino uma loira com cabelos até o pescoço, de olhos tão azulados quanto o céu e uma cara de sapeca e corajosa que sem a menor duvida não ficavam só no rosto; e Sakura, uma garota de cabelos rosados presos para trás por um lenço vermelho, um presente de Ino, também possuía lindos olhos verdes e uma testa, digamos, meio tinha um jeito tímido e assustado, um jeito de quem, sem duvida, se importava muito com a opinião dos outros, o que a diferenciava do jeito de Ino, e tanto na opinião de Ino quanto a de seus pais o jeito envergonhado e tímido de Sakura era a coisa mais cativante do mundo

-_Sakura_ - chamou um homem de cabelos loiros e grandes como os da filha.

-_O que foi papai_?-perguntou Ino correndo em direção ao seu pai puxando Sakura pela pequena mãozinha.

-_Os pais da Sakura ligaram e disseram que ela precisa ir pra casa agora, se não eles iram se atrasar, então Sakura quer que eu te leve_?-perguntou o homem olhando de Ino para Sakura, a pequena loira logo fez uma cara de choro.

-_Pai por que ela não pode ficar aqui_?-Inochi deu um sorriso compreensivo e que apoiava Ino logo Sakura se juntou a sua amiga na cara de choro.

-_Por que ela vai ficar com a avó dela, mas eu prometo que se os pais da Sakura deixarem eu a deixoela dormir aqui amanhã_ - logo após dizer isso Ino e Sakura abriram um largo sorriso.

-_Tchau testuda_ - disse Ino abraçando a amiguinha.

-_Tchau porquinha_- foi a vez de Sakura abraçar a amiga- _até amanha_-disse cada vez mais alegre.

-_Vem Sakura eu te levo_ - disse Inochi oferecendo a mão para levar Sakura.

-_Não precisa Inochi-san_- disse Sakura já se encaminhando para o portão.

-_Tem certeza Sakura?_- perguntou Inochi preocupado.

-_Hai_- respondeu Sakura e logo saiu correndo

Sasuke andava lentamente, estava 2 horas adiantado para brincar com Naruto, parou quando ouviu um choro, parecia um choro infantil, olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro e não achou ninguém, mas ainda podia ouvir o choro infantil cada vez mais forte, foi ai que olhou para cima e viu uma garota em um galho baixo de uma cerejeira sem flor, ela parecia estar desamparada, Sasuke não podia ver mais do que suas perninhas, tinha seu rosto escondido pelas mãos e o cabelo rosa, usava um vestidinho vermelho que aparentava estar muito sujo e cada vez mais ela aumentava o choro, Sasuke já estava cansado de vê-la chorando, parecia triste e como seu dever Uchiha mandava ele tinha que ajudá-la.

_Ei-_ chamou o garoto olhando pro alto-_ garota, ei, garota_ – chamava ele cada vez mais alto, mas sem nenhum resultado aparente, mas como um Uchihas jamais desiste, Sasuke sempre foi acostumado a falar baixo não sabia como gritar o suficiente para chamar a atenção dela então pegou um pedrinha pequena e tacou nela, acerto o bracinho dela e logo em seguida ela tirou as pequenas mãozinhas do rosto e ai Sasuke a viu... Era sem a menor duvida um anjo.

Sasuke nunca gostou realmente do sexo oposto, sempre aquelas garotas gritando atrás dele "Sasuke-kun" aquilo era simplesmente ridículo, odiava aquilo, existiam garotos mais bonitos que ele por ai, Naruto, por exemplo, era tão bonito quanto ele, talvez menos, não Sasuke era sem a menor duvida mais bonito que Naruto, seu ego Uchiha jamais deixaria que ele se comparasse com Naruto no mesmo patamar, mas isso não mudava o fato de Naruto ser bonito, é claro também deveria entrar na equação o fato de ninguém gostar de Naruto, e também Itachi disse uma vez que não importava a beleza mulheres gostavam de caras frios e confiantes, e todos os Uchihas eram frios e confiantes.

-_Buabua, por que você fez isso?-_ disse Sakura descendo da arvore ainda chorando, Sasuke diria que ele chorava até mais do que antes, seus olhinhos verdes estavam com círculos vermelhos as bochechas estavam também muito vermelhas.

-_Por que eu tava te chamando e você não me ouvia_ - disse Sasuke meio irritado e constrangido, não esperava que a garota fosse tão... divina, é essa era a palavra certa pra ela, pelo menos na mente de um menino de oito anos.

-_Ah desculpa é que eu tava chorando, eu não ouvi você_- disse ela olhando para a terra e brincando com o pezinho nela como quem esta morrendo de vergonha corando levemente, nunca esteve acostumada com atenção desse tipo ainda mais dele...

-E_u percebi que você tava chorando, por que você tava chorando_?- foi a vez de Sasuke encarar o chão timidamente, a curiosidade em assuntos que não eram seus era uma coisa que ele tinha sido ensinado a não ter.

-_É porque eutavavindo_ - Sakura disse dando uma leve embolada devido ao choro - _pra casa aí _- Sakura voltou a chorar com tudo, e enrolou o que estava falando,falava tão rápido que Sasuke não entendeu nada - _entendeu?_ -disse ela voltando a se acalmar

-_Ahn? Não, você falo muito rápido, fala mais devagar pra eu entender_-pediu Sasuke curioso deixando de lado por um momento a timidez.

-_É__ tem a Ino né? ela é minha melhor amiga e me deu essa pulseira, ai tinha essa outra garota, a Buta, e ela e as amigas dela quebraram minha pulseira da amizade e amanhã eu e a Ino íamos enterrar a pulseira pra que nossa amizade fosse pra sempre_- disse Sakura agora mais devagar e ainda timidamente dando indícios de que ia voltar a chorar

-_Hn..._ -Sasuke disse analisando Sakura - _e foi essa Buta que fez isso com você_?-Sasuke perguntou olhando para a roupa de Sakura suja de lama

O que nela, Sasuke menos ligava era a lama, era ela linda, um anjinho que literalmente veio do céu (na verdade da arvore, mas sabe como é criança né) os olhinhos verdes, o jeitinho tímido, modo como ela parecia precisar de proteção, tudo levava Sasuke ao mesmo ponto, um ponto que era difícil pra um Uchiha chegar, estava indubitavelmente apaixonado, precisava dela, queria falar com ela, ele queria até... Até beijar ela mesmo sendo contra qualquer tipo de demonstração de afeto, nem mesmo sua oka-san podia beijá-lo, ele já era crescidinha, ela mesma que dizia.

-_Sim_- disse Sakura cada vez mais envergonhada e menos chorosa e ainda mexendo com a terra.

-_Uchiha Sasuke_- disse Sasuke, ganhando um "pingo" de vermelhidão na face, algo constante quando estava com ela.

-_Anhhh?-_ disse a garota em tom alongado de questão franzindo de leve a sobrancelha rosada

-_É meu nome_- disse Sasuke cada vez mais vermelhinho, o que raios estava acontecendo com ele? Ele nunca ficou assim perto de uma garota antes, talvez pelo fato de a única garota que ele chagava perto era sua mãe - _por que você não me diz seu nome também?_

-_Haruno Sakura_- disse a garota abrindo o sorriso mais lindo que Sasuke já tinha visto na vida, que foi prontamente respondido com um meio sorriso Uchiha.

Não havia duvida Sasuke já podia se imaginar casando com ela, beijando ela, ficando velhinho com ela, podia até se imaginar andando de mãos dadas com ela na pracinha e vendo a cara de Naruto de inveja, era amor, por um momento Sasuke teve até certeza que estava babando...

-_Hih__i_- Sakura deu uma risada gostosa e Sasuke sentir baba mais - _por que você ta babando?_

-_Ahm_?-disse Sasuke com cara de abobado-Que? eu não to babando - _disse Sasuke virando a cara para a cerejeira sem flor_

_[Chamando todos os anjos]  
Chamando todos os Anjos  
Eu preciso de você perto do chão  
Eu sinto sua falta querida  
Você pode ouvir-me da sua nuvem?_

_Toda minha vida  
Eu tenho esperado alguém para amar  
toda minha vida  
Eu tenho esperado alguma coisa para amar_

_Chamando todos os anjos  
Eu preciso de você perto de mim  
Eu venho ajoelhando  
E rezando para ouvir um som_

_toda minha vida  
Eu tenho esperado alguém para amar  
toda minha vida  
Eu tenho esperado alguma coisa para amar_

_toda minha vida  
Eu tenho esperado alguém para amar  
toda minha vida  
Eu tenho esperado alguma coisa para amar_

_Dia após dia  
Dentre os anos  
faça meu caminho_

_Dia após dia  
Dentre os anos  
Dia após dia_

_Dia após dia  
Dentre os anos  
Faça meu caminho_

_Dia após dia  
Dentre os anos  
Dia após dia  
Dia após di_a

-_Sua pulseira ta ai? deixa ver se concerto_ –disse Sasuke querendo mudar de assunto, evitando mais questionamentos sobre sua fraqueza com olhos verdes chorosos.

-_Toma,ta aqui_ – disse Sakura estendendo a pulseira

Sasuke pegou a pulseira e viu que a única coisa quebrada era o fecho e concertou com um pouquinho de força, devolveu para Sakura que abriu outro lindo sorriso e deixou o Uchihas muito orgulhos de si mesmo, além de bastante encabulado.

-_Obrigada sasuke-kun_- disse Sakura recolocando a pulseira no seu devido lugar, com um sorriso maior que a cara e os olhinhos brilhando.

-_Hunf de nada_ – disse Sasuke envergonhado, orgulhoso , é feliz,pela primeira vez ele gostou de ser chamado de "kun"

_-Brigada sasuke-kun,brigada mesmo, agora eu tenho que ir pra casa, tchau_- disse Sakura correndo em direção ao pequeno Uchihas e lhe dando um selinho estalado, e depois voltando a correr em direção a sua casa mais vermelha que seu próprio vestido, se é que isso era possível.

Sasuke não sabia quanto tempo passo lá só sabia que tinha dado seu primeiro beijo , ele tinha beijado, beijado a boca de uma menina e não qualquer menina, seu anjinho, quer dizer tinha sido beijado, foi um beijão,um beijão daqueles.

Mais tarde quando Sasuke contou a Naruto , havia dito que Sakura disse que o amava que o beijo havia sido de língua e que Sakura disse que queria ser a esposa dele, sem a menor duvida Sasuke tava prestando atenção demais na conversa de seu irmão com as garotas

Revisada e (quase) sem erros


	3. Conversas de irmãos

**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao kishi-sensei, blábláblá vocês já conhecem essa parte **

**Terceiro capitulo, poucos leitores e melhor que nenhum ne?**

**Esse capitula na minha humilde opinião, vai ser o mais engraçado, hoho, to me sentindo malvado agora, esse capitulo vai retratar mais a ligação Itachi/Sasuke, e o motivo dele não ter tido coragem de matar nosso pequeno (agora grande e sesquisci) vingador, nesse capitulo, também será introduzido um novo personagem, ou melhor, uma nova personagem original, original, ouviu kishi-sensei, nem tente roubar, ha como se ele precisasse.**

**Bom, já tivemos Michael Jackson, lanny kravtiz e agora temos guns 'n rose sweet child 'o mine, que como nas outras, se encaixa perfeitamente, esse capitulo terá narração em primeira pessoa do itachi-sexy-sama**

**Aproveitem sem o menor pudor, há talvez tenha pitadinhas de levíssimo hentai, então crianças já pra sala**

Eles

15 anos, eu diria muito bem vividos, sou chefe de um esquadrão da anbu tenho uma ótima família: uma mãe amorosa, um pai justo e um irmãozinho adorável, isso sem falar dos tios e tias que são muitos, o clã Uchiha não e nem de longe pequeno, pelo contrario e o segundo maior em tamanho de Konoha, eu diria o primeiro em poder, duvido que algum Hyuuga tenha conseguido o que eu consegui, claro, tem uma Haruno no meu esquadrão que tem minha idade, só que em tamanho as Harunos nem chegam perto dos Hyuugas, todas as vezes que nos, em treinamento, lutamos eu ganhei com vantagem, Haruno Wakayama, uma menina de cabelos curtos, em um tom nada comum, lilás, na altura da orelha com uma franja de lado que sempre lhe caia, charmosamente nos olhos verdes, como duas lindas esmeraldas recém lapidadas, um gênio eu diria um tanto negro e sarcástico e um humor que pouquíssimas pessoas entendem, um corpo de menina virando mulher e o principal, claro, uma força estrondosa e, poderosos genjutsus que, mesmo eu com meu sharingan não consigo, às vezes, escapar. Ok confesso, eu tenho certa atração por ela, certo, é bem mais que uma atraçãozinha, eu diria uma paixonite adolescente, cara por que raios eu to mentindo pra mim mesmo?Só existo eu na minha mente, ou só deveria ter, será que algum tipo ninja desenvolveu um jutsu leitor de mentes e ta usando pra descobrir meus podres, não para de pensar nos seus podres pensa em... Coelhinhos fofinhos e rosas peludos, não que coisa de gay, o leitor de mente vai pensar que sou viado, e isso pensa em uma musica, não musica não me lembra o dia que meu time foi comemorar em um bar, fiquei bêbado, e eu acabei tendo que dormir na casa da Wakayama, e ainda fiz xixi nas calças, por que eu to sentindo isso, por que eu to sentindo como se algo muito ruim fosse acontecer, isso não pode ser bom. Ta, calma Itachi relaxa. Eu de repente abri meus olhos, até então fechados, e comecei a observar meu quarto do ângulo da cama na qual eu estou deitado, maldito sentido de ninja... Não maldito Sasuke ele e suas teorias conspiratórias, o moleque cismou que os ETs piratas querem roubar o hokage pra dançar balé com eles, isso que da ficar prestando atenção no que esse moleque diz... Ninja leitor de mentes, isso é ridículo, o melhor que posso fazer e dormir, é bom fechar os olhos e relaxar, hum... To quase dormindo e só me vem a imagem da Haruno na cabeça, ela tá sorrindo pra mim, ela ta me chamando pra um campo florido de cerejeiras, ai meu deus, ela ta tirando o vestido, ela ta só de sutiã e short, "vem Itachi-sama", ela ta fazendo uma dança que meu deus, ta me deixando louco, a ela vai tirar o short é agora kami, ela ta tirando, já posso ver a barra da calcinha rosa e...

**[Minha Doce Criança]  
Ela tem um sorriso que me parece  
Trazer a tona recordações da infância  
Onde tudo era  
Fresco como o límpido céu azul**

**Às vezes quando olho seu rosto  
Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial  
E se eu fixasse meu olhar por muito tempo  
Provavelmente perderia o controle e começaria a chorar**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Minha doce criança  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Meu doce amor**

**Ela tem os olhos como os céus mais azuis  
Como se eles pensassem em chuva  
Detesto olhar para dentro daqueles olhos  
E enxergar o mínimo que seja de dor**

**Seu cabelo me lembra um lugar quente e seguro  
Onde, como criança, eu me esconderia  
E rezaria para que o trovão  
E a chuva  
Passassem quietos por mim**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Minha doce criança  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Meu doce amor**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Minha doce criança  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Meu doce amor  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Minha doce criança  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Meu doce amor**

**Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos agora  
Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos agora  
Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos agora  
Para onde vamos agora  
Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos agora  
Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos agora  
Para onde vamos  
Para onde vamos agora**

**Doce criança  
Minha doce criança**

-_Itachi nii-chan acorda – Paft_- moleque maldito me faz tomar um tombo e ainda perder um strip-tease tão excitante que certas coisas já estavam aumentando de tamanho

_-Nii-chan você se machucou?_ – merda o que eu não perdôo quando ele me olha com essa carinha de inocente?

_-Não Sasuke_ – e inevitável dar um sorriso doce pra ele, tirando as conspirações de ETs piratas e os berros pra me acordar ele e mesmo adorável...

_-Você já beijou uma garota?_ – há eu sabia, sabia que vinha coisa ruim por aí, meu sexto sentido nunca se engana, sem a menor duvida, essa cara de safado misturada com cara de superioridade não me engana, nunca me enganou o moleque apronto já to ate vendo.

Daqui a pouco ele vai me pedir pra falar sobre a cegonha, não sou eu que tenho que explicar isso pra ele, é meu pai, mas não, o sujeito não explicou nem pra mim, o orgulho do clã, eu tive que dar meu jeito de aprender, um jeito que meio que envolve uma banca de jornal com revistas, como posso dizer? ... Masculinas e é claro a locadora do senhor Gekaka-san que tinha um quartinho escuro, no fundo, muito legal o quartinho, legalzaço, com filmes interessantes com muita cultura, principalmente sobre o silicone e outras coisinhas legais, é claro tudo decente e secreto, não que fosse vergonhoso, ta é vergonhoso, mas isso não quer dizer que seja errado, quer?

_-Nii-chan... Itachi, tô falado com você_- kami que moleque estressado, acho que ele vai ser meio revoltado quando crescer, ainda é muito vingativo, uma vez, só por que eu comi o biscoito dele, ele ficou três semanas sem falar comigo e só volto a falar por que não tinha ninguém pra brincar de ninja com ele, agora que ele arranjo um amiguinho se eu comer o biscoito dele de novo perco o irmão.

_-Pra que você quer sabe pirralho?_ – ele sempre fica com raiva quando eu o chamo de pirralho, eu sei que é maldade ficar deixando ele com raiva, mas é tão engraçado, o vendo fazer bico, pra meu desgosto dessa vez ele não fez bico abriu um sorriso de orgulho e disse uma coisa que sem a menor duvida me impressionou, quer dizer quem aos oito anos pode dizer isso, ele nem sabe o que é isso?

_-Hum Itachi nii-chan nunca beijou uma garota Itachi-nii é como o teme falou mesmo?...A é eunuco... Itachi-nii você é eunuco?_- por essa eu não esperava não esperava mesmo, mas eu podia garantir que eunuco eu não era...

-_Cof cof em primeiro lugar, cof cof, você nem sabe o que e isso, segundo lugar, eu não sou isso e terceiro eu já beijei sim uma garota_ - por que diabos eu to corando e não consigo olhar pro meu irmão? Confesso eu já fiz bem mais do que beijar uma garota, mas o moleque não sabe nem o que são peitos vai saber o que e sexo? E sexo muito bom, tá parei de pensar nisso, voltando à pose de doce e adorável irmão mais velho, saindo da pose de pervertido degradado

_-Já, você já beijou?Então você pode me responder uma coisa_-ele olhou pro chão e começou a brincar com o pé e a ponta do tapete vermelho e azul, cores do clã, como se tivesse realmente preocupado e envergonhado com o que quer que fosse, o que eu tenho que confessar me deixou curioso, se tem uma cena que não se vê todo dia é Sasuke com vergonha ou demonstrando algum sentimento com tanta importância, ele só demonstrava o que senti pra kaa-san, sem a menor duvida isso me deixou MUITO curioso

-_Já, o que você quer saber?-_nessa hora ele abriu um sorris e pulo pro meu colo com vontade eu me levantei segurando-o, sentei na cama e coloquei-o sentado no meu colo e baguncei o cabelo dele tirando uma risada dele o que era raro, como já disse o Sasuke não é de sorrir com muita facilidade só que de repente ele voltou a encarar o chão e ficar serio

-_Sabe, se hipopoticamente..._

-_Hipotética Sasuke_ – eu corrigi o erro, Sasuke devia estar nervoso por que ele nunca erra se permitir é inviável para um Uchiha, ou pelo menos e assim que nosso pai diz, não que eu concorde, eles valorizam demais o sobre nome.

-_Que seja, posso terminar?_ – ele perguntou olhando para mim com certa frustração e eu assenti com a cabeça, dando incentivo pra ele terminar e rindo por dentro

-_Bom sabe, se por acaso, meio que tipo, alguém, alguém muito bonito, diga-se de passagem, te... Meio que quando tivesse, você sabe passando por você,tipo assim_ - a cada palavra ele se enrolava e ficava mais vermelho que um tomate,até agora eu não tinha entendido muita coisa mas, sabia que era coisa seria, pelo menos, eu ofereci um sorriso gentil a ele eu sabia que se não o ajudasse a falar ele não iria chegar onde queria.

-_Sasuke você sabe que pode falar tudo pra mim não é, sabe que não precisa ter vergonha_-ele me encarou como se eu tivesse falado a coisa mais importante do mundo pra ele, eu não duvidava que fosse, ele voltou a encarar o tapete e eu esperei pacientemente que ele tomasse coragem de falar, o que não demorou muito.

_-Sabe, eu tava indo pro parquinho, pra brincar com o teme,quando eu tava passando pela cerejeira,aquela que você me levava pra brincar de pique - esconde, eu vi uma garotinha chorando por que umas vândalas tinha quebrado a pulseirinha dela, ela parecia um anjinho, cabelinho rosa, olhinhos verdes... Ah ah ela tava chorando, como eu, um Uchiha, podia ter deixado um anjinho mirim chorando, claro que não podia - _nesse momento ele parecia empolgado e falando mais para si próprio do que mim, o que não foi uma grande surpresa, o pirralho sempre fazia isso_ – aí, é claro eu como grande Uchiha Sasuke consertei a pulseirinha dela, combinava com ela era cheia de pedrinhas verdes e tinha um pingente de cerejeira pendurados, ela disse que era uma pulseira da amizade, o que, eu acho que seja importante, se eu e o teme tivéssemos alguma coisa assim eu ficaria magoado se ele perdesse você não?-_ele olhou rápido para mim como se esperasse uma resposta e quando eu ia responder que sim ele voltou a falar ainda mais empolgado-_é, eu sei, não me olha com essa cara, eu não to tipo apaixonado por ela, não to né?Bem, eu não sei talvez eu esteja... Ta, eu estou mais e dai?Você pode parar de me interromper? Obrigada... Ai agente se apresentou, sabe a educação é muito importante,ela se chamava Sakura , o que eu não preciso dizer combinava perfeitamente com ela, ela disse que precisava ir que os pais delas estavam esperando,deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi correu na minha direção e ...-_ok, meu irmãozinho estava apaixonado,eu ainda me lembro da minha primeira paixão,talvez eu lembre por que, sei lá, ainda estou vivendo, certo, quando se torna shinobi tão jovem você perde esse tipo de coisa tanto que eu to vivendo minha primeira paixão aos 15,mas não invejo meu irmão quanto ao fato, já que ele é um Uchiha apaixonado o que eu diria, é claro com o perdão da palavra, um cú, nos Uchihas não sabemos nos expressar muito bem, e também, sabe, quando você é criança é tá apaixonado que você implica com a pessoa só pra ficar perto dela? Não sei, realmente, como existem tantos Uchihas baseados nessas condições, quer dizer, o clã é hoje misturado, mas os Uchihas são implicantes, é uma espécie de jogo particular Uchiha, agora percebendo o que ele falou ele não terminou a historia, sei lá, será que ela bateu nele, taco uma pedra, criança tem essa mania de tacar pedra, o Sasuke fazia muito, mas estamos tentando resolver isso– _E_? _O que aconteceu Sasuke?Você não tacou uma pedra nela tacou?_

-_Não_- ele falou me olhando, meio irritado, meio envergonhado, entre desviar o olhar e encarar- _Ela me beijou, pronto, falei ,ela veio correndo e disse "brigada", corou, me beijou e volto a correr pro outro lado_- Isso é hilário, eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão vermelho quanto o Sasuke me dizendo isso, coitadinho ele está realmente chateado com essa historia de beijo, mas do que ele ta reclamando? Se uma Haruno, cabelo rosa ou é pintado ou Haruno, me beijasse eu iria ao céu,é claro a Haruno é meio tímida mas da pra ver que se eu tentar só um pouco eu a tenho,ta eu já tentei ou melhor consegui, o complicado e que ela é do meu esquadrão,sabe, se eu a visse em luta eu acabaria estragando a missão pra defendê-la e isso é inaceitável pra um shinobi, principalmente um ANBU, nós não sabemos nem se estaremos vivos amanhã.

-_Naboca_ – ele falou tão rápido que eu não entendi direito - O_ que?Ela te deu um selinho, qual é o problema?_

_-O teme disse que se ela beijo ela manda na relação, claro que eu disse pra ele que tinha sido um beijão de cinema, e que eu tinha beijado tanto quanto ela, mas ela manda na relação Itachi-nii, o que é "mandar na relação"_?-ele perguntou realmente preocupado com isso, que saudade dessa época que eu não tinha que preocupar com nada, claro que ela acabo aos cinco anos de idade, mas ela existiu.

-_Sasuke baka-chan, não existe relação até você dizer que tem, você tem que procurar ela e pedir ela em namoro, aí ela vai aceitar e você vai estipular as regras_

-_Mas como eu vou pedir ela em namoro?_-ele perguntou me olhando com seus olhinhos pretos expressando preocupação demais pra uma criança de oito anos

-_Você vai falar o que sente, sabe dizer "Sakura eu quero você como minha namorada e não vou aceitar um não como resposta_ - confesso exagerei, mas o Sasuke jamais falaria algo assim

-_Sabe, eu sabia que você já tinha beijado uma garota, aliás varias_- ele disse me olhando e sorrindo como quem quer realmente agradecer

-_Como você sabia?-_eu perguntei tirando ele do meu colo e recolocando sobre o tapete Uchiha

-_Vira e meche você aparece beijando varias garotas aqui na frente, teve a loira de cabelo curto, a loira de cabelo preso, a loira que tinha cabelo grande e agora e curto, a de cabelo preto no pescoço, a de cabelo preto na cintura, a de cabelo preto bem curtinho, as duas de cabelos castanhos de rosto iguais, mas roupas diferentes, a de cabelo castanho trançado, a ruiva de cabelo no bumbum..._

-_Ta chega não precisa continuar,posso te pedir um favor_ ?– pedi sacudindo a mão como em sinal para que ele não continuasse e ele assentiu com a cabeça a meu pedido.

-_Se por acaso, a Haruno te perguntar isso você diz que não que nunca me viu com nenhuma garota_-eu pedi sabendo que depois do beijo que eu tinha dado nela,sem a menor duvida, ela estaria pesquisando meu histórico, me levantei, e baguncei o cabelo do Sasuke antes de sair do meu quarto pra treinar com a MINHA Haruno, só minha, que se dane se eu posso morrer amanhã, pelo menos vou morrer feliz.

Naquela noite, enquanto Itachi bebia um chá e lia um livro sobre artes ninjas, Sasuke tentava dormir e pensava que sem a menor duvida era melhor não contar pra seu irmão que a Haruno já tinha perguntado sobre as garotas um dia antes e ele tinha lhe dito a verdade, isso o fez lembrar outra pergunta não respondida que ele deveria fazer a seu irmão

-_Itachi-nii?_ - perguntou Sasuke com uma voz já meio sonolenta

_-Hum_? –respondeu Itachi sem desgrudar do livro

-_O que e eunuco_? – perguntou Sasuke fazendo Itachi deixar o livro cair e se engasgar com o chá, trazendo um ataque de tosse e um Sasuke com uma sobrancelha erguida em curiosidade

_Responde nii-chan!_


	4. distence

Nossa, quanto tempo NE? Atualizo uma vez por ano asuhhasuh desculpem, bom esse capitulo vai ter um m levezinho então se elguem tiver problemas pule do segundo "X" para lá que não será nada que fará falta

Aos 13 anos passei pelo inicio da minha derrocada, tudo começou no exame chuunin, quando eu descobri o desejo do Orochimaru em ter meus olhos, nessa época os laços estavam formados alguns nem eu mesmo sentia. Depois do extermínio do meu clã eu soube que na realidade não havia nada mais importante do que me vingar daquele que me trouxe tanto sofrimento, eu sempre fui egoísta e o que era meu era somente meu e de mais ninguém a vingança era minha, os laços eram meus, e eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que rompe-los.

Durante a prova eu cai na agonia mais profunda que eu já havia sentido depois do massacre Uchiha, era uma dor excruciante e ao mesmo tempo um poder inigualável, eu me senti como se pudesse derrotá-lo pela primeira vez e eu queria isso e eu agüentaria qualquer dor física por esse poder, eu sabia que eu deveria ser forte que alem de mim o Naruto também estava machucado e que o elo mais fraco era o que teria que agüentar a pancada mais dura, eu sabia que a Sakura não poderia lidar com isso, ela era frágil praticamente um peso morto, em certas ocasiões até se tornava um peso negativo, e claro ela tinha seus pontos fortes o controle absurdo de chakra, a força bruta que era surreal em uma menina do tamanho dela, mas nenhuma dessas coisas apagava minha idéia física que ela não deveria ser shinobi, toda vez que eu pensava na Sakura eu a via como uma dona de casa com vários filhos, uma casa bonita e um marido que a amasse mais do que tudo, era fácil para mim me ver como esse marido eu sempre soube que eu iria me casar com ela que eu iria tirar o odeio do meu coração depois da minha vingança e acabaria restaurando meu clã ao lado dela.

Quando eu abri os olhos eu tive certeza de que aquele poder mostrava o meu pior lado aquilo que de pior havia em mim mas eu não ligava por que eu sabia que era isso que eu precisava para minha vingança ser cumprida. Durante os dois ultimo anos na academia ninja e no time sete eu soube não era só de um par de olhos verdes encantadores que poderia viver minha restauração do clã ela havia se tornado insuportável nada mais do que uma garota que me perseguia dia e noite e se acha melhor que os outros, ou assim eu pensava até ultima missão do time sete, lá os laços se estreitaram e ele reparo que seu anjinho ainda era aquela garota irritante, ele esta lá em algum lugar e ele não sabia se deveria ser considerado merecedor dele assim que ele tomasse o lugar daquela garota irritante

E finalmente a dor parou e eu pude sentir só o poder e isso foi inimaginável foi a melhor sensação da minha vida, o poder fluía como se fosso meu sangue e meu chakra e liberava ódio na minha, mais ódio do que eu costumava sentir e foi ai que eu vi, de tudo que estava preparado para ver aquilo não se encaixava, machucados pelo corpo, o rosto inchado cabelos desiguais e três ninjas contra uma, uma, uma menina que nem deveria ter sido aprovada como ninja, e com isso o poder se juntou ao ódio e eu sabia que nada seria suficiente para quem tinha feito tal atrocidade com uma anja, eu sabia que algum dia que veria ela assim sabia também que ela era forte que agüentaria o que fosse necessário pelo nosso time mas isso não que ria dizer que gostava de vê-la assim

-Sakura quem fez isso com você?

_X_

Era difícil dizer que não me doía finalmente cortar os laços por que a verdade era que me doía mais eu sabia que se eu quisesse crescer como shinobi eu precisava ir para o lado do mal mesmo sabendo o que interessava ao Orochimaru ela meu corpo quando o seu começasse a putefração mas eu não ligava por que faria o que fosse necessário para matá-lo mesmo que isso custasse minha vida e eu sabia que não sairia de graça

Que tinha plena noção do que eu estava abandonado, estava abandonando aquilo que mais me deu alivio, que mais me confortou e eu sabia que não teria volta e mesmo que tivesse não importava pois eu já não sabia se iriam me quer de volta pois eu faria o que estivesse em meu alcance para acabar com esse vazio de uma vez por todas, e por isso eu escolhi a noite porque seria mais fácil sair sem te de encontrar aquele que me fariam ficar, os laços precisavam ser cortado e eu sabia que aquilo só me traria dor , que aquela vingança só deixaria o vazio maior e que eu precisava abandonar meus planos infantis de reconstrução do clã

Cada vez que eu me aproximava mais da saída mais eu me sentia chegando perto do meu destino, cada passo me trazia uma dor libertadora, um alivio que era difícil sentir um alivio que dizia que eles estariam seguros e eu compraria o meu destino sem mais culpas, sem a dor de saber que não haveria mais derramamento de sangue por minha causa, mas ai eu ouvi meu nome soando de maneira, como sempre, irritante e aí, eu parei e esperei, eu sabia o porquê de ela estar ali, mesmo não sabendo como ela havia me descoberto, ela estava ali e eu sabia que essa seria a prova mais difícil que eu teria que passar para abandonar a vila

-Sakura...- eu disse seu nome divagar esperando que ela entendesse que aquilo não tinha nada haver com ela, aquilo era o que precisava fazer, independente da existência dela ou não

E ai ela implorou para que eu ficasse e eu soube naquele momento que metade de mim morria a metade que havia renascido com eles

-Então me leva com você – ela pediu e eu soube que era uma maneira desesperada de ficar perto de mim e eu senti que se ela queria sacrificar sua vida por mim, sua chance de ser uma boa ninja, de ter uma família, se ela queria jogar aquilo tudo fora por mim então talvez, só talvez, não estivesse tudo tão perdido quanto eu achei que estaria e ai eu fiz a única coisa que me restava

-Obrigada - eu falei sabendo que ela talvez nunca entendesse o porquê do agradecimento mas que aquilo que ela Fez por mim antes de eu partir sempre ficaria na minha memória

_X_

O treinamento era pesado exatamente do jeito que eu achei que seria e gostava que fosse meus músculos fadigados pela exaustão, pediam um descanso, meu cérebro esgotado pedia por um tempo que eu sabia que não teria tal logo matasse meu irmão e assim permaneceu por mais horas que pareceram uma eternidade quando, finalmente, pude aproveitar um banho quente meu corpo necessitava de alivio e eu havia prendido que nada aliviava mas o corpo do que o prazer corporal

A água batia com força, quente e relaxante trazendo a tona toda a necessidade de um toque feminino que eu tinha, a água escorria e batia em lugares propícios trazendo mais prazer ao meu toque, minhas mãos fazem o movimento de vem e vai enquanto meu cérebro divaga sobre imagens que eu nunca tinha visto, cabelos rosa molhados e grudados ao corpo não tão curvilíneo, seios pequenos e firmes, deliciosos que se intumesciam ao toque, uma bunda redonda e media que servia de apoio na hora de grudar nossos corpos molhados pela água quente, o rosto corado tanto pelo calor da água como pelo calor que minhas mãos proporcionavam no seu corpo pequeno e bem formado, os lábios levemente entreabertos côo se esperassem que a beijasse a qualquer momento, oh e as mãos dela, no lugar das minhas acariciando com a suavidade de mãos pequenas, meu corpo de repente se contraiu em um espasmo violento e eu gozei como nunca havia gozado antes, como nenhuma outra mulher havia me feito sentir mesmo estando na minha cama ao invés da minha imaginação, meus músculos, agora totalmente relaxado, estavam prontos pra, depois de umas horas de sono, voltarem ao treinamento que me levaria a conquista dos meus objetivos

Quando eu me deitei na cama e fechei os olhos senti como se tivesse olhos verdes me vendo e desejando que eu tivesse bem, e aquilo me reconfortou e mesmo com as condições em que me encontrava eu relaxei um pouco ao dormir, pele primeira vez nos anos que estava com Orochimaru, como uma mágica

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxxx_

Então gostaram ahsuhaus eu não acredito que escrevi isso pelo amor de deus de onde veio isso?

Asuahs

Eu sempre imaginei se o Sasuke kun fazia isso bom esta respondida minha imaginação

Gente deixem comentário pra que eu atualize eu sei que não é muito boa a fic mas não custa nada da um rewiew para me alegra bejuxos suas lindas o próximo tem sasu e Sakura juntos


End file.
